There have been proposed various types of toe massage devices, such as one that presses toes from above and below, or pulls the same forward to perform massage.
FIGS. 8 and 9 show one example of the toe massage devices (Patent Document 1). In this example, a pair of brackets (91) (91) is disposed on a base (9), and two roller shafts (93) (93) each having a roller (92) are disposed between both the brackets (91) (91) so as to be opposed vertically. End portions of both the roller shafts (93) (93) are biased in directions approaching each other by springs (94) (94). A guide line (95) is provided on the base (9), and a spherical body (96) is rollably provided on the guide line (95). A sole is rested on the spherical body (96) and toes are forcibly inserted between the rollers (92) (92) to be moved back and forth. The pressure from above and below by the rollers (92) (92), and the rubbing from the rollers (92) (92) by the back and forth movement of a foot are applied to the toes, thereby to perform the massage.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-119563